Blog użytkownika:Ellexa526/Tajemnica miraculów z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w tle 2 - Rozdział VII
''Nawet Ziomuś ma was za idiotów'' - Chciałeś nas zabić, człowieku?! - Nie wrzeszcz tak, bo cię wezmą za wariatkę. - Za wariatkę to mnie wezmą, jak cię zabiję! - Nie histeryzuj, przecież nic się nie stało. Bliźniaczki i Adrien siedzieli w lekko dymiącym się samochodzie i ze spokojem przyglądali się tej wymianie zdań. - Nic się nie stało?! To samo powiesz policji?! - Jakiej policji?! Weź się uspokój. - Na pewno ktoś już ich wezwał! - Bo się drzesz jak opętana! Ciągle się kłócili, a pozostała trójka z całych sił powstrzymywała się, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. - A tak dobrze się kiedyś dogadywali - stwierdził blondyn żartobliwie. Nie ukrywał, że był zadowolony z tego, że Marinette jest wściekła na Remiego i wcale nie zamierzał przerywać ich sprzeczki, a bliźniaczkom po prostu podobała się ta kłótnia. - Dobra! - niebieskooka westchnęła, żeby się uspokoić - Pokażesz im prawo jazdy, powiesz, że coś ci wybiegło na drogę i będzie dobrze. - Z tym prawkiem to może być mały problem... - Remi wymownie odwrócił wzrok. - Chyba mi nie powiesz, że nie masz prawka! - Nie, no skąd. Oczywiście, że mam. Marinette odetchnęła z ulgą. - Ale nie na samochód. Dziewczyna zacisnęła pieści i już chciała się na niego rzucić, ale Adrien złapał ją w pasie. Spojrzała na niego groźnie. - Już wystarczy - stwierdził - Nawet Ziomuś ma was za idiotów - zerknął na kota, wgapiającego się w nich swoimi zielonymi oczami. Chłopak nie chciał go zostawiać samego w domu, więc wziął go ze sobą. Spojrzała na niego ze złością i wyrwała się Adrienowi. - Niech ci będzie - stwierdziła, nie patrząc na niego i z powrotem wsiadła do auta. - Skąd właściwie masz ten samochód? - Axelle zmarszczyła brwi, wskazując czarnego citroena, który wyglądał, jakby już dużo przeżył. - Od kolegi. - Ktoś przy zdrowych zmysłach pożyczył ci samochód? - zapytał blondyn sarkastycznie. - Zawsze możecie iść na piechotę - odparł Remi z nieszczerym uśmiechem, siadając za kierownicą. Na szczęście żadna policja ich nie zatrzymała. Wreszcie jechali. Postanowili wyruszyć od razu pierwszego dnia ferii. Uznali, że nie ma na co czekać. Po drodze okazało się, że szarooki średnio radzi sobie z tym autem i prawie wpadli do rowu. Marinette była wściekła, ale już powoli zaczynało jej przechodzić. Po prostu musiała jakoś odreagować ostatnie emocje. Bohaterowie wraz z ostatnimi dniami byli coraz bardziej poddenerwowani, bo porwań było coraz więcej, a po ostatnim starciu z Ważką w starej fabryce, już nikt więcej się nie znalazł. Zero wieści. Jakby zapadli się pod ziemię. Musieli jak najszybciej położyć temu kres. Około dwie godziny później byli już w małej wiosce. Mistrz miał rację. Była bardzo ładna i swojska nawet w zimie, kiedy wszędzie zalegał śnieg. Zajechali pod budynek nieco większy od pozostałych, ale wcale nie wyglądający lepiej. Drewniane ściany były pomalowane tak, żeby wyglądały na ceglane. Farba odpadała, gdzieniegdzie ukazując zgniłe deski. Jak się okazało, z ledwo trzymającej się nad drzwiami tabliczki, był to hotel. Stał na podmokłym terenie, co sprawiało, że wszędzie dookoła był śnieg wymieszany z błotem, a zapach wcale nie był zachęcający. Nie byli zbyt zadowoleni z tego miejsca, ale tak było bezpieczniej. W małym budynku na uboczu mniej rzucali się w oczy, a na tym właśnie im zależało, zwłaszcza, że Ważka znała tożsamości superbohaterów. Weszli z bagażami do środka i skierowali się do recepcji. Kobieta patrzyła na nich wyczekująco w zupełnej ciszy. - Dzień dobry - odezwał się Remi. Umówili się, że jako jedyny dorosły, to on będzie wszystko załatwiał - Chcielibyśmy cztery pokoje, w tym jeden dwuosobowy - powiedział dość obojętnie. Jako, że mieli sporo pieniędzy od ojca Adiena, mogli sobie na to pozwolić. - Niemożliwe - odparła recepcjonistka bez emocji - Dostępne tylko dwa dwuosobowe. - Czemu tylko tyle? - Vi trochę wyszła przed szereg. - Bo połowa zajęta, a reszta nie nadaje się do użytku - w momencie, w którym skończyła mówić, usłyszeli cichy huk, jakby pod kimś zapadło się łóżko. - To bierzemy te dwa. Bez słowa podała im klucze. Weszli w jeden korytarz, byle dalej od wgapiającej sie w nich niczym zombie recepcjonistki. Ustalili, że chłopcy zajmą jeden pokój, a dziewczyny drugi, przy czym Axelle i Vi będą musiały zmieścić się w jednym łóżku albo któraś z nich będzie musiała spać na fotelu... o ile takowy będzie w pokoju. Okazało się, że wszystkie są urządzone tak samo. Naprzeciwko drzwi duża szafa, a po jej bokach dwa łóżka. W jednym kącie stolik z dwoma krzesłami, a w drugim wejście do łazienki dużej na tyle, żeby dało się przejść do toalety i do prysznica, które praktycznie stykały się ze sobą. Co ciekawsze, ich pokoje nie sąsiadowały ze sobą, a wręcz przeciwnie. Znajdowały się po przeciwnych stronach hotelu. Ale to byli jeszcze w stanie przeżyć. Rano poszli na śniadanie. Zdziwili się, widząc prawie pustą stołówkę, bo podobno wynajęta była połowa pokoi. Kiedy przyniesiono im jedzenie, zrozumieli dlaczego. Chleb był spleśniały, a wszystkie dodatki wyschnięte na wiór. Na wszelki wypadek nie tknęli też herbaty. Postanowili przespacerować się po okolicy i zakręcić się koło tajemniczego domu. Widzieli go, jak jechali do hotelu i rzeczywiście wyglądał dość upiornie. Szli w milczeniu. Żadne z nich nie wyspało się na niewygodnym łóżku i nie mieli ochoty do rozmowy. Adrien powiódł wzrokiem za Ziomusiem. Kot zawsze chodził, gdzie chciał, ale też wracał za każdym razem. Musiał mieć dobrą pamięć, skoro zawsze pamiętał, skąd przyszedł. Blondyn dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że dość sporo wyprzedził pozostałych i zauważył coś, na co oni nie zwrócili uwagi. Ten sam las. To samo wzgórze. Wszystko było na miejscu. Wszystko oprócz samego domu, który zniknął, jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach